


The one with a race.

by ThePlacesYoullGo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlacesYoullGo/pseuds/ThePlacesYoullGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she said it, you were both at the store and were arguing about what milk you should buy.<br/>The second time she said it, you were both watching TV in her father’s den while he was cooking dinner.<br/>The third time, however, you are fully prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with a race.

The first time she said it, you were both at the store and were arguing about what milk you should buy. 

“Carmilla. It’s popular opinion that whole milk is the best milk to dunk cookies in!” She struggles with the gallon of milk, trying to wave it around like it was a piece of evidence as she argued her case.

“Put the milk down unless you want to wear it, Creampuff.” You reach for the milk but she takes a step back, clutching the plastic jug to her chest protectively. “And we are getting skim milk. It will help offset the amount of calories you get from inhaling those cookies.” 

While you call her creampuff, cupcake, and a whole slew of confectionary treats, you’d rather her eat healthier. And if you can’t get her to give up cookies, you’ll find other ways.

“Skim milk is just milky water. It’s gross.”

“It’s healthier.”

“It’s a blight upon the human existence. An abomination to the dessert world! It should be outlawed in eve-“

“Laura, you’re over exaggerating.”

“Am I Carm?!”

She’s starting to get worked up, you realize, and you have to find a way to calm her down.

You decide can’t let her win the battle – one you seem to have every time you both go grocery shopping together – and you’re determined to find a compromise. One that doesn’t involved flagging down the whole staff of the super market and asking their opinions.

You doubt they’ve forgiving you two for that yet.

“Laura, Laura!” You place your hands on her shoulders, pulling her back towards reality “Listen, why don’t we just get 2%?”

“Because that is almost as disgusting as skim milk.”

“You’ve been drinking it for two weeks now.”

“That’s only because I lost a bet.”

You try to hide your smile at the memory of her losing the bet but it doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Carmilla, it’s not funny,” She turns her head to the side before looking at you out of the corner of her eye. “Besides, we both know that Laf rigged it.”

“Well, how about we make a new deal?” You whisper, leaning in towards her and hovering over her ear. You exhale a bit, just enough to get her to shudder softly. “One that involves a little bit of compromise?” You catch her earlobe with your teeth, tugging slightly. Pressing your lips against her neck, you can feel her heart-rate speed up as you press soft kisses against her throat, her jaw, her cheek. You smile as you find her lips, kissing them so she knows exactly what compromise you’re talking about.

She almost drops the milk at your touch, clutching it harder to her chest as if it was grounding her. You can feel her face heat up as she tries to stammer out a response, so you decide to back up, grabbing the jug and swapping it for the 2% one next to it.

You turn around and put the milk in the cart before smiling at her. She seems to have regained her composure somewhat and follows you as you start pushing the cart down the aisle. “And look, since we’re getting 2%, you can get another pack of cookies.” 

She’s a little flustered still, but she’s able to reply back to you without stuttering. “And after that?”

“And after that, we’ll go home to discuss the terms of our,” You wink at her before you start turning to go to the next aisle. “Compromise.”

You start pushing the cart but almost get knocked over as a flash of blonde speeds by you. 

“Race ya!”

\-----

The second time she said it, you were both watching TV in her father’s den while he was cooking dinner.

She was cuddled next to you on the couch, watching a show about how candles were made. Something about how amazing the creative process was with all the scents and color, she argued as she fought you for the remote.

You, on the other hand, weren’t paying attention to the man talking about scented wax, instead just content with the smaller women pressed up against you. The way her head rested on your shoulder. The way she seemed to fit against you like a puzzle piece you had been convinced never existed. 

She was silent during the show but whenever commercials came on, she’d watch the commercials half-heartedly while drawing designs on your arm with her fingers. She’d turn her head towards you and you would lean down, kissing lightly until the show came back on. Nothing serious. Just small shows of affection.

It was moments like this that made life seem amazing and so care-free. 

The show ended – finally - and she looked back up at you, smiling softly. Her free hand pushed some of your bangs away and you found yourself drawn back to her lips as you two kissed. She bit your lip a little and pulled back before letting go, letting it smack softly against your teeth. You found yourself immediately pulling her closer, like you’d never let her go. Her arms weaved through yours and gripped you tighter as you two continued to kiss. To nibble. To explore. 

“Girls, dinner is ready!” A voice called out from upstairs, scaring you two. She flinched away from you, still used to hiding PDA from her overprotective father, while you grinned at her. You were both well in your twenties, and her father knew you’ve been dating for almost a year. Hell, he’s walked in on quite a few make out sessions before, so you know he approves.

Of the relationship of course. Not so much the make out sessions in his house. 

Her laughter brings you out of your mind as she returns to her spot on the couch, kissing the corner of your mouth. She pulled back to stare in your eyes, watching you watch her. She’s thinking about something. You know that look. It’s one that is familiar but not as common. Your eyebrows arch up in realization almost as fast as her jumping off the couch. She gives you one last kiss before she sprints towards the stairs, shouting something as she gets on the landing. 

“Race ya!”

\-----

The third time, however, you are fully prepared.

You’re at home, reading a book in the small living room while Laura is typing up some assignment on her laptop. You pause halfway through the paragraph, trying to remember if it’s for work or if it’s a freelance assignment when you hear her shut down the computer. 

Deciding to play ignorant, you continue reading your book as you watch her out of the corner of your eye.

She lets out a sigh as she stands up and stretches, seemingly relieved that her work is over. She glances at you before walking the opposite way, into the kitchen. 

“Want anything while I’m in here?” She calls out, breaking the silence of your small apartment.

“I’m fine, thanks,” You reply, flipping the page in your book. 

You’re involved in the story again when you hear something next to you. You look up at Laura, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

She was holding a bottle of red wine in one hand and two empty glasses in another. “Thought you could use a refreshment.”

She smiles and gestures for you to make room. With an exaggerated sigh, you close your book and slide over, giving her room on the couch. She pours the wine flawlessly, something she picked up from her waitress days no doubt, and hands you a glass. 

“What’s the occasion?” You ask, swirling the liquid around the glass before sipping it.

“Nothing really. I looked out the window when I was in the kitchen and saw that it was a cloudless night, so I figured we could stargaze.”

You can’t decide on which overused, cheesy line to reply to her – The best star is in front of me. I’m already stargazing. You’re brighter than any star on any night. I’m already looking at something that takes my breath away. - So you just smile and nod. As you stand from the couch, you hold your hand out, guiding her towards the small balcony attached to your apartment. 

It’s not much, but it does have enough room for a small bench and table. As you set the bottle and glass down on it, she mimics you before settling in against your body. 

You find yourself spending hours out here, well into the night, just stargazing. Watching the moon peak through the few scattered clouds to illuminate the ground below. Watching the stars as they dotted the night sky. You spend most of the time talking about the constellations and the stories behind them, but even though you’re talking about the stars, you’re staring at Laura. She doesn’t realize it, or maybe doesn’t call attention to it, but you continue telling her the stories of Greek heroes in the stars. She looks up at you and smiles softly before nestling into you more and looking back at the sky. 

A peace settles over you two as you enjoy the sounds of night, only to be interrupted by Laura standing and rushing to the balcony.

“A shooting star!” She exclaims, pointing towards a small white streak in the sky. You’re impressed that she noticed it as you get up to stand behind her. “Carm, make a wish! Hurry!”

This time, however, you choose to be cheesy.

“I already got my wish, cupcake.” You reply, wrapping your arms around her waist. She looks over her shoulder at you, smiling.

“Me too Carm.” 

You find yourself kissing again, pulling her away from the balcony – You didn’t want to face her father when it came to explaining why his daughter fell over it - and lead her back towards the bench. You cup her jaw as her hands travel around your back, resting in your hair. 

It’s when she smiles through the kiss that you get a sense of what she’s about to do. And you make your move before she can. 

You pull apart from the kiss, which makes her momentarily confused, and touch her forehead with yours. Another smile, this time from you, and you lean towards her ear. The words come out soft and teasing as you ghost them across her cheek before you race back to the bedroom. 

“Race ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. Most likely won't expand on this since I've got other ideas and such.


End file.
